


Cantarella

by Vesper Linder (ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger)



Series: Musical Historical Research [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Mozart and Salieri-Пушкин, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfriedeMagdaleneHolger/pseuds/Vesper%20Linder
Summary: 一个有班萨风的普希金萨/一个掺杂着米扎的普希金扎时间在安魂曲前，so……





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> 一个有班萨风的普希金萨/一个掺杂着米扎的普希金扎  
> 时间在安魂曲前，so……

哎，这该死的天才莫扎特骗了他多少眼泪，他要把一切都拿回来!  
用小刀和秘制的西班牙粉末，小刀隔开久而尘封的瓶口，鹅颈的管道保证它百年不腐。萨列里大师拿着他十世轮回都比不过年龄的毒药，在夜晚接受了利未安森的馈赠。再过几个小时，那个天才就要倒在他怀里，接受萨列里像珍爱米开朗琪罗的雕像一样珍爱他。他会把他放在特地铺了三四张天鹅绒垫子的床上，周围摆满纯洁的百合，胸前点缀以十字架。萨列里是有罪的，萨列里无法直接接触他，所以他用十字架拷问自己的罪过，你多像那个加略的叛徒啊！萨列里想着，手上的粉末源源不断地消失在葡萄酒的石榴色光泽中。  
连他自己都没有察觉到，今夜的黑色礼服被燃烧的恶行之火照得美丽迷离。他还带着僵硬的微笑，欢快进门的小鸟却只觉得富于解读意味，他擅自凑到他身边荡来荡去，用流着水油的声音黏糊糊地叫他大师，叫他摸摸他的谱子——要像情人触摸着少女的皮肤一样抚弄平滑柔软的稿纸，再听他轻轻弹出皇帝才能听到的仙乐。这都是他萨列里一个人所独享的，莫扎特是神灵，但只有他的仇人萨列里才对此有认知。  
他还想多得到一个亲吻，但被年长的宫廷乐正躲开了。他故作恼怒地皱眉头，但一配上音乐家委屈巴巴的努嘴便一点效果都没了。哎呀，《后宫诱逃》首演之前也是这样，《费加罗》之后更是这样，可在之前的之前呢？年轻人根本没向他抛出任何橄榄枝，他疑心是花花公子的恶作剧，但这个人其实比自己想象地又没那么不堪，迷上了韦伯家的小女儿之后，他也就仅会闻闻花的香气了。  
“您身上有广藿香，胡椒和肉桂的味道。”他也闻萨列里的香气，鼻子堪堪凑在他的后颈，这又是哪次呢？是他们第一次单独共进晚餐结束准备马车的黑暗街角?但萨列里很清楚自己把他推开了，神秘的距离感能使那天才的欲望更加猛烈，也使他本人得到了混合着报复、痛苦和欣喜若狂的满足。“如果眼前站着的不是我才华横溢又爱开玩笑的同事，那我都怀疑您下次要把鼻子伸进领子里了。”  
莫扎特只是无辜地眨了眨眼睛，努力睁开被酒精熏到乱转的眼睛，一盏油灯熄灭了，他就轻轻地咬了萨列里的脖子。  
这就是这桩将要发生的悲剧的起因了，莫扎特用嫉妒和渴望塞满了萨列里，然后把最重要的心夺走了。  
可怜的老萨列里每天都被焦灼感和美好的痛苦折磨着，以至于最后伤痕累累，只想找回他的一切。  
哎，这该死的天才莫扎特骗了他多少眼泪，他要把一切都拿回来!  
于是萨列里怜爱地摸摸他的谱子，又摸摸那颗金色的脑袋，摸摸他的手，又被迫摸了摸他的舌头。对方水蓝色的眼珠亲切追随他的手，呼吸里展示着迫不及待的沉重，于是萨列里想停下来摸谱子的手迟疑了。他还想摸摸年轻人的眼睛，但莫扎特把谱子夺了过去，径直轻盈地走向钢琴，端端正正地把音符泼洒出来。  
瞧他自在地在钢琴上起舞，手法流畅灵动宛如四周无人，仿佛刚才一切都没有发生，萨列里又像个什么也得不到的外人了。无论他再像个天使，再像神所钟爱的宠儿，萨列里也不必惯他过度自由，无意识地揣着别人的心跑来跑去。萨列里也试图用别人的音乐和别的想法把那个小音乐家从脑子里赶出去，但是他就像一个顽固地长在他心口的想法，鲜活的动作成了每一个音符的具象化。  
“您觉得好听吗？”那小混蛋释放完魔法，眼里的小星星亮闪闪的，他还坐在琴凳上，萨列里便从位置上起身，右手持着那杯清澈透明的鲜美葡萄酒，左手放在心口一步步走过去，年轻人兴奋地闭紧了嘴巴，双腿都紧紧地拢在一起，下巴挑起来，显示出一番骄傲的神气。  
“您的手真好看，如果无名指戴上戒指一定很美。”  
“那可不是急于求成的事情。”  
“那我们先专注于眼前，我猜您想在敬酒之前吻吻我，或者——您更想品尝我嘴里的葡萄酒?”  
“可我听你之前就喝了不少酒。”  
“看来您不喜欢酒的交融，或许您嫌弃那不自然?那只好由我来尝尝您嘴里的香气啦！”  
于是年轻人起身抱住他，用中指和小指勾起酒杯的高脚放在琴盖上，他们的脸贴得很近，萨列里体贴地曲了一条腿。都是撒旦搅乱他的思维，他居然要落入这甜蜜的陷阱中了，他还在天才发起攻势前主动出击掌握了主动权，莫扎特慢慢地闭上眼睛，身子中心也向他怀里倒去，但萨列里稳稳地护着他的后背，截堵塞身下之人的没一丝气息，直到莫扎特的脸慢慢浮起了红晕，安静的躯体渐渐有些微小的挣扎。  
“我感受到您浓烈的爱了!”金发青年兴奋地咳嗽着，萨列里拍着他的背，他仁慈地允许天才在他怀里温存了一会儿，莫扎特的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，于是他看不见温润的微笑转为痛苦而惆怅的焦虑，弯曲的弧度成了强颜欢笑的悲伤。萨列里把两人扯开几拳远的距离，看见青年眼里无所保留的天真和幸福，鬼使神差地把那杯酒端给他，看那喉结随着嘴角溢出的几滴珍珠上下起伏，看年轻人在困倦的掩护下慢慢失去了意识。  
他额头上混杂着汗水的香气让萨列里哭泣，萨列里坠入了一个花坛，而他整个晚上都很清醒。


End file.
